User talk:MacaroniMonster5000
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wikigrounds, the free Newgrounds encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the Pico Sim Date page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Salnax (Talk) 05:47, April 26, 2011 Real Welcome! The first one is automated. I have studied your work and its a good start. I hope you are inspired to do more. There is always so much to do. You are welcome to do what you like- you could build on your Pico game pages with Gameplay and Reception paragraphs etc; you could do other Tom Fulp game or Pico pages (so long as they are Notable subjects- talk to me if you are in doubt) ; you could join in our current April project of adding a second pic to pages that have only one or you could just edits whatever interests you. Few people actually have much info on their own Userpage, yours tells us a bit about you, which helps to know & understand you. So far you are one of few female editors here and the only one currently working. Hibiscus Kazeneko works on Moderators from time to time and Carmilla/ Mary S edits her own page- as far as I know thats about it. You might put a link to your NG userpage, so people can get to know you and your interests better. It helps to connect us all. You might like to do a blog of some sort. Perhaps you could tell us why you came here; what you thought of the wiki- your first impressions or what you would like to see done here. If you explore recent blogs you could chip in your thoughts on anything that interests you (and get a few more medals while you are at it!) I would like to see a page written about gender on Newgrounds, but I am not sure what to say about it. It would have to be factual- based on NG data and written quotes etc. not just speculation. Are there clubs? Are there significant threads about gender, males or females on NG ? Are there official stats? Does it matter? Would people be interested? I am generally interested in creating pages about things we actually have facts that people do not know about rather than just writing stacks of pages with info people can easily see and already know about, so to me it is more important to have a limited but researched page about Newgrounds Finances than a page about a very famous author that says nothing more than what they have on their user page. I don't have time to write much any more- I am the only really active admin and we get a lot of traffic sometimes, so I am trying to get our editors to be quite creative and ambitious. I would love to see your name on the Monthly Theme winner some time, then you pick the next months theme. Do drop into our Wikigrounds Club thread we need more different people to talk there. Best Wishes from us all here and from my crew, the Dragons & Spirits Icedragon64 23:32, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Game Pages You may find this useful if you are creating or improving games pages : http://newgrounds.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Salnax/Typical_Flash_Game_Page Best Wishes, Icedragon64 08:47, April 28, 2011 (UTC)